This invention relates to a roll-formed structural stud and, in particular, to a structural stud having a ball flange that is capable of being interlocked with a second box flange carried by a stud of similar construction.
As is well known in the art, preformed structural shapes have been used for some time in the building industry to carry out a wide variety of tasks. For the most part, however, these preformed members are generally designed for a specific application, are usually complex in construction, are relatively difficult to assemble, and require special tools to erect. Furthermore, once brought into assembly, the component parts of the unit usually do not provide sufficient temporary strength during the erection process to allow the assemblage to be quickly and safely completed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,119 shows a structural member having rectangular-shaped end flanges capable of being interlocked to form right angle sections or rectangular columns. While this double D-type member is a significant improvement in the art, it does not provide the versatility which is desired in certain building applications. When used with soft paneled materials such as sheet rock or cement board there is relatively little resistance to racking forces, and additional measures must be taken to achieve the desired stability. As weaker sheeting materials are becoming more common, the racking problem has become more prevalent in the art. More importantly, the D-shaped flanges exhibit a low holding power when locked together and the inside flange can slide laterally towards the opening of the outer or receiving flange thus causing serious problems during and even after the assembly is completed.